Not Another Fairy Tale
by XxSoRandomxX
Summary: Some things just aren't so happy. Even if they happen to the happiest people. Chad learns that the hard way.


**Not Another Fairy Tale.**

"Chad?" She said, her voice cracking. Her brown eyes frowned at me. Her wet clothes clang to her body.

"Sonny, what are you doing here? It's pouring outside." I said pulling her in. Her black flats squeaked against the floor as she walked, leaving a puddle with every step. "You're soaking wet!"

She sniffled. At that point I knew she was crying. She kept her eyes to the ground, as if she were watching the drops of rain fall from her nose. I ran and got her a towel from the bathroom down the hall. When I came back, she was in the same position like she had never moved at all.

"Here." I handed her the towel but she just stared at it for a while. Her eyes then slowly met mine when she finally began to reach for it.

"Sonny, what's goin-" I stopped when I saw her drop the towel on the ground. Her arms quickly wrapped around my neck and pulled me into a hard kiss.

I fell back unto the couch surprised by how she kissed me. Her hands franticly roamed my chest as she deepened our kiss. Her lips tasted like beer. What was she doing drinking beer? This wasn't Sonny at all. Not the Sonny I knew. I tried to push her off me, but she was stronger than she looked. When I finally got us apart I gasped for air.

"Sonny, you don't want to do this. You're drunk." I said while she got to work unbuttoning my shirt.

"I do know what I want. And it's you." She said unbuttoning the last button and revealing my chest.

She captured my lips again, intertwining her fingers in my hair. I pulled her on top of me, closing the gap between us. I knew it was wrong, but my hormones got the best of me. Our kissing was intense. Our hands roamed each other's body while we kissed so passionately. It felt so right. I pulled away from her and rolled so that now I was on top of her. I began to kiss her neck and she sighed happily.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." And I meant it.

I brought my attention back to her lips as my hands slowly entered the inside of her shirt. We rolled again and Sonny pulled off her shirt and through it to the ground, leaving her I her bra. I threw her into the couch and trailed kisses down her stomach.

"Wait Chad. " She said putting her hand on my shoulders. I sat up and so did she. "Unhook me." She turned her back to me, moving her hair out the way of her bra strap.

I put my hand on it but that's what I realized what I was doing. I was taking advantage of her. Sonny then looked at me when she realized I wasn't doing anything. She gave me a confused look. I looked I her eyes. They weren't warm and happy like they usually are, they were vacant and cold.

"What's wrong?" She said completely turning herself to me.

"This isn't you. You're not like this Sonny. You mean more to me than that. I can't do this with you." I said with a sigh, getting up from the couch and putting my shirt back on.

"If I mean something to you then you would just do it with me. I want to. And I know you do too." Sonny said rising from the couch and putting her hands on my chest.

"Sonny stop. We can't." I pushed her hands off me and she stumbled back a little. She looked at me, her eyes burning into mine.

"So when you said you loved me you were lying?" She said with a sob in her throat crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, that's not it. I do love you Sonny. That's why I can't-"

"Save it Chad. If you loved me then you would show it."

"I am showing it Sonny! You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying!"

"I do know what I'm saying. Why do you have to be so difficult Chad? Why can't you be like James." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and her anger rose.

"What are you talking about?" I looked into her once fiery eyes which had changed into…..hurt.

"He didn't care that I was drunk. He's the one who gave me the drinks. He didn't even care when I told him to stop." Sobs escaped her mouth as she collapsed on the floor.

"Sonny…" I whispered concerned. I wrapped an arm around her as I joined her on the floor.

"Tawni told me not to go but I didn't listen. He told me he changed. He told me he loved me." She said sobbing into my chest. The she looked up at me with those brown eyes. The ones I know. "Why couldn't it have been you?"

"Sonny…. did you and James….."

"I promise I didn't want to. Not like I want to with you." Her hand caressed my face as she looked in my eyes. "Please Chad. Take it away. Please." She buried her face in my chest again, and I caressed her hair.

I couldn't believe me ears. Sonny was raped. My body went cold, realizing she would never be the same again. Her smiles will never be as pure as before. That innocence was gone. I stared off blankly, not knowing what to say or do. All I could do was hold her in my arms and pray that James Conroy will get what was coming to him. Even if it means I had to do it.


End file.
